


Ghost from the Past Affair

by jkkitty



Series: Story with Napoleon, Illya, Josephina (would suggest reading in order as it a growing relationship although all story are complete and separate) [19]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya attempt to discover what Thrush is up to and what they want from Jo memory. Thanks to yelizaveta52 for her beta work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost from the Past Affair

Chapter 1

"Would you please stop looking over my shoulder and let me get this done." Illya Kuryakin said with exasperation.

"How much longer will it take to finish that report?" Napoleon Solo looked at his watch, a sure sign he had somewhere else he wanted to be.

"If you would stop asking me every five minutes or maybe helped with the details, I would be done quicker. Where is it that you are in such a rush to get to?"

"Your sister leaves tomorrow on assignment, and I have a sumptuous night planned for us." He said raising his eyebrows.

Illya leaned back in his chair, waiting for his partner to continue. He knew his sister had left earlier to get ready for the evening.

"Can you please keep typing? Waverly expects my signature on that report too, so I can't leave until you are done." Impatience could be heard in his voice.

"From that, I assume Mr. Waverly has once more talked to you about not doing your share of our reports."

"Well he did mention that you seemed to be doing most of them. He just doesn't understand that you type better and faster than I do. After all as senior agent, I help with the details of the assignment."

"Is that why you leave all the reports to me?"

The phone rang rescuing Napoleon from having to answer.

"Solo here."

"Mr. Solo is Mr. Kuryakin with you?" Waverly asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Then put this call on speaker phone."

He did as requested.

"We just received word from the USSR embassy that a Russian Thrush operative is heading toward the US with the intention of going after Mr. and Miss Kuryakin because of events that happened during their time in Russia. Because of this I'd like you Mr. Solo to check on Miss Kuryakin while Mr. Kuryakin remains in headquarters until more information is obtained."

"Yes, sir. However, we're finishing up our report. You did state you needed it immediately." He said with a smirk.

"Mr. Kuryakin can finish it up this time. Check on Miss Kuryakin," Napoleon's smirk increased. "And Mr. Solo next report you can do all by yourself to make up for not helping with this one."

A smile spread across the Russian's face.

Napoleon looked at the dead phone on his desk, sighed and headed out the door toward Jo's apartment.

…..

The doorbell chimed and Jo hurried to the door drying her waist long hair. This was her last day off before going on an assignment to Africa and she was looking forward to a romantic evening with Napoleon.

"Solo, you are early. I am not even dressed yet," she said as she threw open the door without looking through the peek hole.

Raising her head, she saw an unexpected man standing there. Going toward her gun in her waistband, she stopped when he spoke.

"Certainly you did not forget me?"

She took in a deep breath saying softly, "Pyotr?"

"Yes it is I, may I come in?" He pushed her aside entering without waiting for her to invite him in.

"Are you surprised Josephina? You were told by the General I was dead, am I correct?"

He pulled her toward him, kissing her hard as she tried to pull out of his embrace.

"I have missed you, my dear."

Letting her go, he strolled further into the apartment as if he owned it.

"Pyotr, how can you be here, I understood you were executed. Where have you been?"

"As you know and helped him to find out, General Skobelev became upset with my other activities and allegiances so he had me convicted of treason. I think he did not want you to suffer because of our relationship, so he lied to you."

He reached out grabbing her roughly, pulling her toward him again, this time biting her lip as he forced himself on her.

"Jo, are you ready yet?"

She heard Napoleon's voice and realized that the door hadn't been closed all the way. He saw her as she pulled away from Pyotr.

Her lover's presence caused her to glance down at the ring he had given her promising a future for them. Now, with the appearance of the man before her, everything would change.

"I am sorry, please come in," she said closing the door before moving back toward the middle of the room away from both men.

Napoleon looked over the man who had moved closer to Jo placing an arm over her shoulders. As the two men looked at each other, she felt trapped in a nightmare.

Stepping forward, the CEA offered his hand to the other man, "Napoleon Solo."

With his free arm, the man put out his hand, "Pyotr Ivanovich Baskov, Josephina's husband. And how do you know her?"

Without losing his smile, he said, "I'm her boss and friend."

She felt her life slipping away; most wouldn't have heard the pain in Napoleon's voice, but she could. She knew she needed to explain to him what was going on, but honestly wasn't sure herself what the situation was. All she knew was that the General needed to be contacted to get an explanation.

"Napoleon, I will talk to you later." She pulled out of the arm that held her and walked to the door with the man she loved. He opened his mouth to argue but she placed her fingers on his lips.

"Please," she whispered. "Let me find out what is going on. I believed him dead."

He touched her face gently, "Later."

She watched him walk down the hall, looking as if his world had collapsed. After he had entered the elevator, she slammed the door turning angrily to look at Pyotr who was grinning at her.

"Did I cause a problem between you and that man?"

"You had no right to tell him that we were married."

"But we are my dear. You are my wife even if the General demanded it at the time. He never had the marriage set aside, or am I wrong, and he took care of it?"

"I need to talk to him," she began walking toward the phone.

She was grabbed, turned and hit causing her head to snap back sharply, taking a second slap before she could rebalance herself.

"You will do no such thing. I have plans that involve you and my employers."

Pulling the gun from her waistband, she pressed it into his stomach.

"If you touch me again, you will find it is the last thing you ever do. Now get out of my apartment. I will contact you after I speak to the General."

He smiled at her, "You win this round, but I have plans for you, my dear, and I do not think you will like the outcome. Do not doubt that I will return to finish this."

With that, he sauntered out the door. She quickly secured the door before collapsing on the couch in tears.

….

Illya looked up as his partner walked into their office and was concerned by the look on his face.

"What is it my friend? You look as if you lost your last best friend."

"That's you, tovarisch. What do you know about Pyotr Baskov?"

"Pyotr? He was a traitor who was shot for treason. Why is he of interest to you?"

Napoleon shook his head as he picked up the phone calling Section Four.

"Hello Amy this is Solo. Can you get me all the information we have on Pyotr Ivanovich Baskov? He is a Russian Nationalist that was supposed to have been executed a few years ago or so."

After a few minutes of discussion, he hung up the phone answering his partners questioning look.

"I thought you and Jo were supposed to go out today. What happen? Did she come back with you?"

""I just met him at Jo's apartment, and he introduced himself as her husband."

"Are you sure it was he?"

"Jo didn't deny it. She asked me to leave."

Illya didn't understand what was happening. The General, he was sure that the man was responsible for whatever it was.

He watched as Napoleon paced the office. It was strange to see him this way; normally he was the one who paced while his partner waited patiently.

The American couldn't get the image of the man out of his mind and the controlling attitude as he had pulled her close to him when they had met. He could see she had been uncomfortable, yet she hadn't denied his comment.

He remembered the hurt he had caused her when he had cheated on her but keeping the fact that she was married from him seemed worse.

'Oh hell," he thought this wasn't the same thing and he knew it. She had to have a reason for not telling him, and he needed to give her time to explain.

It would work out for them of this he was sure. He looked at the phone again, why didn't it ring. Illya head snapped up as he heard the sound of Napoleon slamming his desk.

"Why is it the two of us can't live our lives the way we want? How many other secrets will come back to interfere with our plans?"

"You know my friend, that you also have secrets from her. I do not believe she did this on purpose."

After a deep breath, Napoleon said softly, "I know, but every time we seem to be achieving a balance, something else comes along to interrupt it."

Illya's communicator beeped requesting both of them in Waverly's office immediately.

Chapter 2

Entering the Section One conference room, they saw Waverly studying a file a frown on his face.

"Sit down gentlemen. I just received a notice from the Russian consulate. It seems a Pyotr Ivanovich Baskov entered the United States without his government's knowledge or permission. They believe he's going to attempt to get even with his wife who had worked against him by getting proof of his treason and you, Mr. Kuryakin because of your relationship with her."

"I met him this afternoon sir in Miss Kuryakin's apartment." Napoleon spoke up.

"Then he has made his first move. Gentlemen even though we normally won't involve ourselves in a government's concern, even if it includes one of our agents, Mr. Baskov has been identified as a high ranking officer in Thrush."

"Oh this just gets better and better," Napoleon mumbled.

"Would you care to share that with the rest of us, Mr. Solo?"

"I had wondered how he found out where Miss Kuryakin lived sir. Now I guess we know."

"Well, besides revenge we need to determine what Thrush wants with Miss Kuryakin and how this oversight was excluded in her GRU file."

"I am sure General Skobelev could enlighten us," Illya said bitterly. The general had been responsible for his and Jo's separation and her cruel upbringing.

"Mr. Kuryakin need I remind you that General Skobelev is a member of the Soviet government who has supported UNCLE in it endeavors."

"No sir," he knew his hatred for the man was founded but if not controlled could lose UNCLE the support of a powerful ally.

"Gentlemen, you are dismissed. Mr. Solo protect Miss Kuryakin until we get this settled."

….

Jo lay on her bed petting her kitten Lapis taking a little comfort in its closeness. The cat reminded her of the love others felt for her. Illya had given her the white kitten with bright blue eyes after the Mole in the Field Affair to remember the good in her past.

When she heard someone at the door, she placed her hand on the gun under her pillow ready to roll off the bed if needed. She heard the door open, security being reset, the smell of well-known aftershave and the soft sound of familiar footsteps coming toward the bedroom. The pressure of him sitting on the bed let her to know it was safe to release the gun.

The silence between them was unusual. After a while, Jo spoke without turning.

"I was seventeen when my superiors believed that he was selling secrets to some international group. The General ordered me to accept his advances and then marry him. He was a cruel, controlling man, and during the six months we were married, he often used violence to get what he wanted." She felt a soft hand begin gently to rub her back.

"I was able to get the information we needed to convict him and the General's men were on their way to arrest him when he found the pictures I had taken of his files. The men were able capture him, but not until he did enough damage to keep me in the hospital for three months."

"I was sent to the Air Force right after I had recovered, but before I left I was told he had been convicted and executed. I am so sorry Napoleon; I did not know he was still alive."

"So once more, the General has messed up your life," he hissed.

"Napoleon! Why do you and Illya insist on blaming him for everything? You do not understand how my life was. I was thrown in a labor camp at seven. I ran away immediately and roamed the streets of Kiev for a few years before being picked up and sent to the orphanage. There were too many kids, not enough food and no one really cared. One day the General stopped to watch the classes. He saw something in me and a few of the other children and had us transferred to specialized schools. Yes he did many things that were not in my interest, but he was the only one who showed he even knew I was a person," Jo said angrily.

"He made you do things against your will, I wouldn't call that caring."

She said nothing, a strained silence continued. Napoleon knew she needed him to say something, but he didn't know what to say and slowly turned her around moving the cat out of the way.

"You are a wonderful, caring person because of who you are not what he made of you."

Still she remained silent gently touching her ring.

"I release you from your promise, moya lyubov," she said softly.

"Thank you." He answered with no emotion.

Her heart fell as she started to pull off her ring, but his hand covered hers

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't release you Jo. We'll work this out just let me be there for you."

He intertwined her hand with his, brushing his lips over hers, his eyes hungry with love, kissing each bruise on her face.

"Why must you always stop their attacks with your face?" he asked touching the darkening bruise on her chin.

For the first time that day he saw her smile, "Lucky I guess."

"I want to make love to you Jo."

"But what about your rule about sleeping with married women?"

"Well rules are made to break, and I guess broke that one with you a number of times already."

Slowly they undressed each other, touching where they knew the other loved to be touched, making love gently but with urgency. When they finished, Jo fell asleep soundly and safely in his arms.

….

While preparing breakfast, Napoleon's communicator beeped. He answered it quickly, not to wake Jo. Her night had been restless and she had held tightly to him throughout it.

"Solo."

"Mr. Solo, are you still with Miss Kuryakin?" Waverly asked without a greeting.

"Yes sir."

"Bring her into headquarters immediately and protect her until she is safely inside these walls."

"Sir?"

"We'll discuss this once you arrive. Just watch for surprises." With that, the communicator died.

"What did he want?" Jo asked from the bedroom door. Deep shadows could be seen under her eyes.

"Waverly wants us now and seems to be worried about your safety."

She turned back into the bedroom and he followed her. He watched her raise her slacks over her ankle holder and gun before pulling on her boots that had a throwing knife hidden in each one. The capri had a lacy top that was actually was a special thread able to cut most items when unraveled. Next, over her black turtleneck, her shoulder holster and special was a black blazer that held another knife under the collar. To finish up, she placed a beaded burette in her waist long hair that contained both gas and explosive pellets. Napoleon was grinning at her when she finished.

"What is so funny?" She demanded of him.

"You're one dangerous woman, Miss Kuryakin."

"I carry nothing more than most agents."

"But you do it so fashionably. Come on Waverly's waiting and our food is going cold."

…..

As they entered the lobby of their apartment building, Napoleon called out to a few of the Section Seven men that was responsible for security. The men liked the CEA as he spent a few moments asking each something personal to show how much he valued them.

"I will meet you in the car," Jo called out as she walked out the door.

As she exited, she felt something hit her in the face, knocking her to the ground. Before she could even focus, she saw Napoleon hitting the man before her with a right cross causing him to land next to her on the sidewalk.

One of the Section Seven men helped her up while Napoleon and another security man held Baskov, the downed man, at gunpoint.

"Are you okay, Jo?"

Bushing herself off, she nodded her head yes.

The CEA looked at the man on the ground then spoke to the security officers.

"Gentlemen, keep this piece of garbage here for ten minutes then let the trash go. Baskov, if you come near her again, I won't be so generous."

He walked with her to the car. Once he was in the car, he turned toward her angrily. "You were supposed to wait for me and not go out by yourself! You know better than that!"

"You are right." She surprised him with her agreement.

Looking at her face, he started smiling.

"Now what is so funny?"

"Well at least he hit you on the other side of your face. You're going to have matching eyes." With a laugh, he started the car heading toward work.

Chapter 3

Illya, April and Mark were in Waverly's office when the two arrived.

"Sit down," he directed his agents. "Miss Kuryakin, have you had medical check you out?"

"No sir, I am fine."

"After this briefing you are to report there and be cleared by them."

"But …."

"I believe you heard me," ending her resistance. "Mr. Kuryakin, please share what you learned from General Skobelev."

"He has informed us that Baskov was believed executed. However, he discovered that Thrush managed to bribe a guard into substituting another prisoner who was scheduled to be released. He was then spirited out of the country by them and disappeared until he showed up a few months ago in England."

"So why now?" Napoleon asked.

"From the information, the General has been able to gather, Josephina, you saw something that Thrush needs for their new offensive. The problem is that no one seems to know what that information is," Illya finished.

"Miss Kuryakin do you have any idea as to what they might be interested in."

"Do we at least know if it is a person, place or thing?" She asked. "I was with him for six months. During that time, I saw documents, people and items but nothing that I can think of that they need."

"Mr. Solo and Kuryakin you'll head to London where he was stationed. Check out Thrush headquarters, find out what they are up to."

"What about me sir, if I have what they want, won't it be better if I go with them?"

"You'll work with Mr. Slate and Miss Dancer. They're going to help you go through those months and see if you can't figure out what Thrush is after."

"They're going to interrogate me sir? It has been five years since we were together. Surely I cannot know something to help them today."

"I would rather you think of it as helping you remember. Miss Kuryakin, you're known in the GRU for your photographic memory. There's a very reasonable chance that Baskov is also aware of it." Waverly corrected.

Jo glanced at Mark and April, both who didn't look directly at her.

"If Thrush feels it's serious enough to have Baskov come out in the open, then I think it would be better if Mr. Kuryakin and I go in without their knowledge." Solo said, attempting to take the focus off Jo.

"I agree Mr. Solo. Arrangements have been made to get you close before entering London undercover. I don't think I need to impress on any of you the importance of this assignment. Thrush is up to something big. We must put a stop to it now. Dismissed."

….

Two days later April, Jo, and Mark sat in one of the conference rooms. Empty coffee cups, soda cans and food wrappings filled the garbage can. Frustration was running high and everyone was on edge.

"Come on Jo, think harder. You saw or heard something Thrush wants. Let's begin again," April said standing up while stretching.

" _Chertvozmi ,ya ne znayu_. (Damn it, I do not know)," Jo shouted as she stood and with a sweep of her hand sent the papers off the table.

Mark grabbed her, hugging her tightly.

"Come on luv, we know you're trying. We're all tired. How about we take a break, maybe get some fresh air."

"Mr. Waverly will not let me leave here until we solve this. It is as if I am hitting my head against a wall. It has been five years even a photographic memory has its limitations."

She bent down to begin picking up the papers from under the desk when she struck her head on it, sending her backwards and bumping her head on the floor.

"Jo, come on luv open your eyes," Mark was gently trying to bring her back around.

Slowly she opened them and saw both agents with worried looks on their faces.

"You gave us quite a scare. Are you okay?" April asked, pushing her back down on the couch where they had placed her as she had tried to rise.

Suddenly she said, "That is it. I know what they want."

Jo slowly sat up as she explained.

"I was in his office going through papers when I found a file hidden under a drawer. It was in code that I photocopied then read over. I did not hear him until he slammed my head into the desk. I remember blacking out. When I came through, I was in the hospital with broken ribs and a concussion."

"Do you remember the code?" Mark asked.

"I probably could with help."

Helping her up, the three of them headed toward medical and the psychologist office.

…..

In an attempt to enter London undetected, the UNCLE jet landed at Norfolk. There the two agents boarded a small private aircraft that Illya flew into Mayfair airport on the outskirts of London. A grey 1960 Ford Zodiac was waiting for them.

Napoleon screwed up his nose at the car, "They can't be serious."

"What is wrong with the car? I asked for something that is nondescript that has been tuned up."

"That car will ruin my reputation."

"Napoleon, I am sure you will survive. The whole purpose of the car is so we are not spotted."

The senior agent slid into the passenger seat with a frown. "All I can say is it better run great. If there a problem, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind."

"Be careful. I am not sure how much you can spare."

"You know Kuryakin, you're not funny."

Illya smirked, He knew his partner would dislike the car but he preferred performance to style. Gunning the engine, he headed toward London.

…..

They arrived at UNCLE headquarters entering through a back entrance. Brian Morton, who had recent taken over the London office, met them with additional information about Thrush's location.

"Brian, nice to see you back in the game." Solo said.

He had been sent to Greenland to "cool" off after his cancelled marriage to an uncover Thrush agent.

"Illya, Napoleon so good to see you. My advice to you two is not to get on the wrong side of the Old Man. It's not a picnic down there."

"I spent one month there when I upset him once. I'm never going to do that again," Napoleon confessed.

"Okay down to business. We originally found three possible locations where they might have hidden their new lab. The first turned out to be recently abandoned, but from the material left there, we were able to determine it had been used by Thrush."

"Anything useful?" Illya asked.

"Nothing pertaining to your search but a few things that we're following up on. The second place had a few guards protecting their arms warehouse. We're having the place closed down. The third place is in the country. It's a large compound with multiple buildings and lots of men in white coats running around among Thrush guards."

"Sounds like a winner. What do you think our chances of getting in and out without getting caught are?" The New York agents knew the fewer men involved the better the chances of pulling this off.

"With the luck you two have, I believe it's possible. We have no extra men at this time that can help you out. They're dealing with another situation in Dublin," Morton said.

"Hopefully, Napoleon and I can get in and out without backup."

"Gentlemen, I suggest you leave as you came to keep the element of surprise. Good luck."

The New York agents left through the back with only Morton knowing they were in town.

…..

Jo lay stiffly on the couch uncomfortable with the loss of control the hypnosis would require. April with Mark sat next to her.

"Just relax and let's get this over with," April encouraged her, nodding to the psychiatrist to begin.

After a restless start and comforting words from Mark, she finally went under. The agents began the questioning. When they finished, the tapes of the session were sent with security for transcription. The doctor reestablished Jo's guards against hypnosis and gave her the suggestion to sleep until rested.

Mark began to leave, motioning to April to join him.

"I think I'll stay here so when she wakes up she isn't alone. See you in the morning."

Soon both women were sleeping.

Chapter 4

The two agents watched the site for two days from the forest surrounding the site. It was cool and rainy. The prepackaged food was eaten without being heated to keep their presence undiscovered.

They found no schedule or routine in the guards' activity. The number and placement of their security changed at irregular times. People came and went at different times. The only thing they were able to discover was the building that the researchers were stationed in.

"Any ideas on how to get into that building without getting caught?" Napoleon finally asked after giving the situation some thought.

"Only the truck," Illya suggested.

"That means we only have two minutes to get into it without them seeing us."

The Russian grinned, "Cannot handle it?"

"What do you mean by that?" The American shot back, using the banter to relieve some of the tension they were feeling.

"Well, you are always telling me that you are the senior partner. Just wondering how that affects your ability to move."

"Very funny Kuryakin. Sometimes I wonder why I keep you as a partner."

"Who else would put up with you?" He asked as he started down the hill.

"Put up with me. Don't you mean you with your sulking and know it all attitude."

"Better than your skirt-chasing ways that get us captured time after time."

They had reached the bottom of the hill when Illya stopped short causing his partner to bump into him. "What the …..."

"Shhhh."

Before them, a guard was smoking in the bushes. Creeping up behind the guard, Illya downing him with one chop to the neck then quickly dressed in his clothes.

"Nice job, now if we can get into the truck and inside we'll be in good shape."

…..

It was two in the morning before the next truck stopped by the fence. A guard approached the back of it with a hand-held spotlight. After searching the truck and the driver, the guard walked to the gate to check the paperwork.

The agent ran to the truck jumping in without being seen.

"Senior, indeed." Napoleon huffed.

Grinning Illya chuckled, "Guess you are suitable for a few more years."

The driver climbed into the front seat as they proceeded into the yard. After the truck was parked, the two agents waited until there was silence in the area before leaving to explore.

….

After gaining entrance into the building, the men referred to the blueprint London had supplied.

They grabbed a lab coats off one of the hooks they passed then continued to walk down the hall, keeping their head down heading toward the lab area.

They searched each room and found them empty. When they found the room they needed it was occupied. They pulled their guns and entered, surprising the lab personnel.

"Gentlemen, unless you wish to give up your life for that machine, I suggest you move over toward the closet," the American suggested waving his gun toward them.

All but one moved; that man reached for his gun. Illya darted him.

Knowing that the group didn't realize that the man was only unconscious, they used their shock to get the rest to obey. "Anyone else want to join him?"

This caused the rest to move quickly into the closet. Once the group was locked in, the UNCLE agents started collecting papers.

Illya noticed other files and began to go through them.

"What are you doing?" Napoleon demanded.

"We can use some of this information."

"You do realize we can be spotted at any moment, don't you? Let's get what we came for and get out."

"This data is important. It will only take an extra five minutes."

Napoleon sighed knowing his partner won't leave until he had collected everything he considered essential.

"Five minutes, that's it."

The Russian collected every file he could find, shoving it into the backpack he had brought with him. Then he saw Solo grab the machine and place it under his arm.

"That's a piece of delicate equipment not a football. Give it to me."

Taking the machine from his partner, Illya slipped it into its case before heading toward the door.

Unknown to them, the man shot with the sleep dart had fallen on it before the whole load was absorbed. As they reached the hall, the man managed to pull the alarm sending the alert screaming through the complex.

…

It had been a day since the session with the hypnotist, and Jo was getting bored. So when the call came to go to Waverly's office, she hurried hoping for word on her brother and Napoleon. When she entered, she was surprised to see Jimmy McLaughlin, who had just graduated Survival School. He had saved her life in Fears of the Heart Affair, and she had hoped he would make Second Two after school.

Last time she had seen the 5'10" man with black, wavy hair, he had been dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans, he looked like the typical biker youth of the day. Today he wore the typical suit and tie of New York agents.

"Jimmy, it great to see you," she said sliding into her customary seat.

"Good, I'm glad you remember him. Mr. Petros is being permanently assigned to Greece, and Mr. McLaughlin will be your new partner."

Jo smiled at the young man who she could see was uncomfortable with the way their partnership had been introduced to her.

"Permanent or just for whatever you need done now," she asked.

"Unless there's a reason why I should reconsider my assignment, then that is how it will be." Waverly's voice relaying unhappiness that she questioned him.

"No reason, sir. Just wanted to clarify what was happening. Jimmy, or should I call you James or Jim now?"

"Jimmy is fine, Miss K," he answered using his old way of addressing her.

"If we are going to be partners, it is time that you start calling me Jo."

Reddened by the correction from his senior partner, he just nodded.

"If we can put the amenities on hold until later, I do have other things to attend to later today," Waverly reprimanded her.

"Sorry sir," she said, winking at her new partner hoping to assure him everything was okay.

"You're heading to London so that you can help with the information we've deciphered from the code you gave us. Mr. McLaughlin will accompany you so that you can orientate him to the requirement of my Section Two agents and add manpower to the London office. Your flight leaves in two hours so you will have time to show him his office before you leave, dismissed."

"Yes sir," the new partners said together as they headed out the door where Jimmy picked up a suitcase that was sitting by the couch.

Once they were walking toward their office, Jimmy spoke.

"I'm sorry you have to share your office with me."

"It is normal for partners to share an office. Besides we spend so little time in them, it honestly does not matter."

As they entered the room, she motioned to the desk that had been moved in earlier in the day.

"Guess that one is yours," she said pointing to it. "You will have to wait till we get back to try it out when Mr. Waverly says two hours, he is not kidding."

"Miss K….."

"Jo. We are partners so unless you want me to call you Mr. McLaughlin you need to call me Jo. Beside in a dangerous situation, Miss K takes a lot longer."

"Sorry. Do you think we'll see any action this time out?"

She grinned at him remembering her first few weeks as an UNCLE agent were spent riding the desk more than chasing bad guys.

"You never can tell."

She pulled her suitcase out of the closet. A nod and a smile later the two were on their way to England.

Chapter 5

The UNCLE agents raced down the hall heading toward the exit, the alarms blaring throughout the building. Illya was in the lead with the device in his hands, backpack tucked in his shirt, while Napoleon provided cover fire. As they rounded the corner, the CEA fell from a bullet in his leg. Unable to call out as the Thrush agents were closing in, he watched Illya dash before him.

Powerless to get away, he slowly stood steadying himself on his injured leg, hands on his head. Illya, who sensed that he was alone, turned back in time to see his partner surrounded. Catching Napoleon's eyes, he could see him indicating to take the machine and get out. Shaking his head no, he saw him mouthing, 'That's an order.

Knowing his duty was to complete the mission, he took one last look at his partner then headed out of the building as the American turned his back to him facing his capturers and diverting their attention from the fleeing man.

"Gentlemen, is there something I can do for you?" he said with the most winning smile he could through his leg pain.

Pyotr Baskov pushed his way through the gathered agents heavy limping from injuries he had received from his encounter with UNCLE in New York.

"Where is your partner and my materials?" he demanded.

The prisoner shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

"It seems I can never keep track of him. He's always disappearing."

Baskov swung the rifle the butt of it connecting with the side of Napoleon's head, send him to his knees. Dizziness and nausea attacked him then his vision blurred.

"I asked you a question, and I do not appreciate your smart aleck answers. Where is my machine and papers? And while we are on the subject of things that belong to me, where is my whoring wife?"

Anger could be seen in Napoleon's eyes as he tried to stand and face Pyotr.

"You did not know that I am aware that she is sleeping with you and any other men who ask her. She is my wife, and I intend to get her back. After using her, I will share her with my men."

Napoleon could ignore a lot and he knew that the man was taunting him in an attempt to make him angry, but this threat was too much to let slide. He launched himself at the man before anyone could stop him.

A fist landed in Baskov's eye before he swung the rifle toward his prisoner's leg. The sharp edge of it slammed into the wound and the sound of the bone breaking echoed through the corridor. As Napoleon fell to the ground, he was kicked repeatedly in the ribs by the Thrush chieftain.

"I believed you called me a piece of garbage in New York, Mr. Solo and gave your men orders to get rid of me. I intend to return the favor but my goal is not to let you go but make you talk."

He looked at his men, "I want answers. Do not kill him yet, but get me the information I need. I hope you take a while giving us the information as I shall enjoy your suffering."

As he left the area, the guards lifted their prisoner dragging him toward a cell and the torture that was waiting for him.

….

Illya managed to get outside the building by keeping to the doorways. It wasn't until he reached the grounds that someone spotted him. He needed to run as the guard yelled for help before he could silence him. Knowing there was no way he could get outside the fence with the laser, he hid with it in an abandoned building until night fell. Still unable to get it out, he took the laser out of its container and found a place to bury it with the back pack under old boxes and rags.

He headed over the fence with the empty container hoping that if captured they'd believe he had hid it outside the compound. Making it less than a mile from the Thrush camp, he was cornered and had to surrender. Hand away from his side, he faced his enemies.

"Where is the machine, Kuryakin?" Homs, the man leading the group, asked after looking into the empty laser case.

"I thought it was in the case when I took it," he looked into the empty case himself. "I must never have had it."

The smirk on his face angered the guard who kidney punched him.

"Listen funny man, either you tell us where it is or I'll enjoy wiping that smirk off your face."

Straightening up Illya stared into the eyes of his capturer, "I have no clue."

Homs grinned back, "I'm going to enjoy making you talk. Bind him then we'll head back to the compound."

Illya's hands were bound tightly behind his back, and he was pushed back along the rocky path. Without the balance needed to stay upright, he was kicked each time he fell until he could push himself painfully to his feet once again.

Baskov met the group at the entrance. "My machine and papers Kuryakin, where are they?"

Already battered and bruised from the march back to camp, he continued to antagonize Thrush by refusing to answer and asking a question of his own.

"Where is Mr. Solo?"

Homs landed a solid blow into his unprotected stomach causing him to fall to the ground once more. Hauling him up, he backhanded him viciously across the mouth causing a trickle of blood to spill from his split lip.

Holding up a hand to stop Homs, Baskov looked over the Russian standing before him.

"So worried about your sister's American boyfriend. No, Mr. Holms I think we will let him see his partner. I have an idea that there is another way to make Mr. Kuryakin talk. Take him to the cell."'

…..

The plane ride was used to brief the new agent on what the assignment was about and what they would be expected to do. She found Jimmy's questions direct and to the point. Although anxious to get active, he showed he understood the importance of being well prepared.

After a meal, they decided to catch a few hours of sleep before landing.

"You never know when your next opportunity will be. So always take advantage of food and sleep. You will find we lose a lot of both when on assignment." She explained before putting her head back and dozing off.

Jimmy looked at the agent in the seat next to him. He knew he was lucky to be partnered with her and hoped he could live up to her and her boss's expectations. Soon he was also sleeping.

…

Napoleon woke up this time with a wet cloth wiping his face that he tried to push away.

"Shh, it is me," Illya said.

"Did they get the machine?" He hissed through pain and nausea. "I think I have a concussion and I know he broke my leg."

"The machine and papers are safe. I agree with your medical diagnosis but think you forgot to mention the few cracked ribs and multiple bruises and contusions. Can you sit up?"

Napoleon tried, but any movement brought the nausea and dizziness on stronger. His leg felt numb, and his ribs hurt enough to make him cough with movement. "Sorry."

"We have to try to escape as I believe Baskov intends to use you to make me talk. And partner, I do not believe you can take much more."

"Mission first, remember we're all expandable."

"If I tell you where it is, you can be the judge of how much more you can take."

"No, don't. You know we can't give him what he wants."

The two men knew the outcome of keeping the secret but giving the lunatic the machine was worse. Thousands maybe millions would die once he had the calculations for the aiming device. It might take a while but they had no doubt he'd find it, even without their help.

Illya held his partner as the evening wore on. Napoleon began to develop a fever and chills. Taking off his own jacket and shirt, Illya wrapped it tightly around the sick agent. No food was given them, but the sink was working, so he was able to keep cool rags on his forehead and moisture in his throat.

Chapter 6

Jo and Jimmy arrived at London UNCLE headquarter that afternoon. Morton greeted them with the news that Napoleon and Illya had missed their check-in times twice. A fast call to Waverly changed their assignment to retrieving the machine, papers and, if possible, the missing agents.

"That place needs to be leveled, Miss Kuryakin, no matter the cost." With that, he clicked off.

"What type of help can you give us?" Jo asked.

"I have four new agents available The rest are on another problem."

"We will take them." Jo said knowing that they would have to storm the place now that Thrush knew UNCLE was aware of it.

Three men and a woman arrived for a briefing.

"Your attention please," she said called everyone to order. After talking to Jimmy who had been in school with two of them, it sounded as if the group was an excellent selection of various skills.

"We are going into Thrush's stronghold to get documents, a machine and hopefully two of our agents. The building will be blown high destroying its usefulness to them. Questions?"

A proper English voice piped up, "Our priority?"

Jo glanced at Jimmy a moment before answering, "The machine and paperwork. But I would consider it a personal favor if we could rescue my brother and boss."

"Boss," someone in the back snickered. "I heard it was more than that."

The glare the speaker received from Jimmy had him taking a step back.

"He is the CEA and deserving of respect," Jimmy angerily said.

The man reddened and sputtered an apology.

The others left to get their equipment while he placed his hand on his new partner's arm.

"Are you alright, Jo?"

"I guess I need to get use to that type of thing, but Napoleon does not deserve that type of disrespect."

"Mr. Solo would just laugh it off. Come on, let's go get them out."

Jo knew he was right and followed him out the door smiling. Napoleon would've made a joke of it and actually enjoyed the comment. She hoped he was well enough to enjoy it when they found them.

…..

Napoleon's fever and chills had continued to increase through the night, even with the cold compresses. Illya had made a pillow out of his coat laying his partner on the thin mattress that had been in left the room

The next morning the cell door opened and Bovkac came in wooden rod in hand waking the sleeping agents. Two guards were behind him with machine guns pointing at them.

"So Mr. Kuryakin, would you care to tell me where my laser and papers are or do we have to persuade you to talk?"

Illya said nothing glaring at the man, making him take a step back.

Within moments, he was chained to the wall facing the room. To his surprise, they grabbed his partner cuffing his hands then hung him from a hook in the middle of the room. Although his eyes opened, Illya could see that he wasn't complete aware of his surroundings.

Bovkac walked around the moaning man, touching him with the rod.

"Perhaps you will reconsider when you see your partner beaten." An evil grin spread across his face. "I will enjoy trying to make you talk."

As he finished talking, he swung the rod into the middle of the CEA's back. A scream escaped the UNCLE agent's lips bring him fully aware. Painful eyes looked at Illya, but his voice was clear.

"We don't deal with terrorists or bargain for the life of one of our operatives in trade for dangerous items."

Napoleon looked at Illya clearly indicating he understood the need to keep the machine's location a secret. The maniac in front of him would use it for worldwide destruction, and they couldn't allow him to succeed.

"So you think that Ukrainian will not allow you to die? Really Solo, you do not know these people well. They are all cowards; it is in their blood. They are second-class humans in the Soviet Union. He will gladly watch you be tortured to keep his precious secret so he will look good in the eyes of your employer."

With that, he swung the rod again this time hitting the broken leg. Another scream echoed in the room before the injured agent could stop it.

Illya pulled at his chains wanting only a moment alone with the Thrush chief. One look at his face caused the two guards to move further away from him. As Pyotr hit his partner repeatedly, the Russian kept his eyes fixed on Napoleon giving him the only support he could.

After Napoleon has passed out Pyotr left both men where they were, promising to return later for more enjoyment.

…..

"Napoleon wake up," Illya yelled at the hanging man after hearing gunfire and fighting. "I think our rescue party has arrived."

The American opened his eyes looking around as the door banged opened. Pyotr came rushing in, knife in hand. He jerked the American off the hook letting him land on the floor, a yell escaping as Napoleon's broken leg bent abnormally.

Putting the knife on the CEA's throat, he began yanking the agent. "Up Solo or die laying there like the coward you are."

"Leave him be!" Illya yelled.

"Your turn is coming, do not rush into it." He shouted back.

Napoleon forced himself up, the knife's point pressing hard under his chin.

"I'm fine Illya." He said teeth clenched in pain.

….

The rescue team from UNCLE arrived at the Thrush satrapy. They entered the grounds and building, darting anyone they saw. Jo and two agents went towards the labs while Jimmy and the other two went in search of the senior agents.

Jimmy's team entered the cell with guns drawn. He was the head of this group, and he knew they were looking to him to make the next move. Stopping in front of the two men, he took a deep breath.

"Let Mr. Solo go now." He demanded.

"Are you really trying to take charge of this situation, little boy?" He dared the agent.

"I said leave Mr. Solo go."

"Or what will you do? Shot me. I doubt it, you wouldn't endanger your boss that way."

While the men were talking, another agent called the other team informing them of their whereabouts.

"Don't let him go Mr. McLaughlin," the CEA said trying to give the young agent support. "Remember we're all expandable."

Pyotr pressed the knife's edge in a little deeper, drawing blood. A hiss escaped the UNCLE agent's lip but nothing more. It wasn't difficult to see he was barely able to maintain the standing position.

Chapter 7

Arriving at the labs, the group could see that they had been destroyed and ransacked.

"Do you think Solo and Kuryakin did that?" One of the agents asked pointing at the damage.

"Looks like my brother's work. He does like to leave his mark when he is around. I would not be surprised to find some explosives so be careful."

The three were looking over the remains when Jo's communicator when off.

"We found them; lower lever."

"Downstairs now, we will not find anything here." With that, the three ran toward the basement.

As they entered the room, Jo moved toward the front of the room. She was able to see the situation, her brother chained to the wall, Napoleon being held with a knife to his throat.

"Let him go!" Anger laced in the words, as she changed her clip from darts to bullets in front of him.

"Oh are you going to kill me? Surely you do not think you are capable of that." Pyotr mocked her.

"I said to let him go. Do not think I will not kill you. I am not the child you married. The GRU has taught me many things including how to kill without emotion. Napoleon?"

"I'm okay, do what you must."

Jo nodded slightly to Jimmy, then said. "We will put an end to this. NOW!"

Napoleon let himself go limp allowing the team to take a shot at his captor. Jo's shot hit the knife while Jimmy's dart hit Baskov.

Jo hurried to Napoleon's side as he once more hit the ground. Jimmy went to unchain Kuryakin from the wall.

Rubbing his wrists, he joined his sister on the floor.

"He's been through a lot, I suggest we get him out immediately."

She looked up at him, "The machine and paperwork? Waverly made that the priority."

"Safe, you two," Illya pointed to two of the agents. "Get Bovkac out of the building and make sure he is secured. Mr. McLaughlin help Jo get Napoleon upstairs. The rest of you get everyone who remains outside. I will plant explosives to blow the building once we are clear."

As everyone left to complete his or her task, the injured man whispered to Jo.

"I'm happy to see you."

"I am so sorry that I am the cause of all this," she said indicating his wounds.

"You aren't responsible for any of this. This is what we do and what can happen when we do it," he said pain slurring his words.

She didn't answer him but directed Jimmy to help her get him on the blanket to carry him out. The movement produced enough pain to cause him to black out.

…

Napoleon woke up in medical. His leg, ribs and body hurt but less than in the cell, so he knew surgery was over.

He saw his partner sleeping in the chair next to him on one side and Jo asleep in the other, his hand in hers.

"It isn't your fault. He used me as a pawn to get back his information and hurt you," he whispered gently stroking her hair.

"We do not need to worry about him anymore. The GRU requested that he be returned to Russia where his sentence will be carried out."

"So you'll have the freedom to be mine?" he said as he slid back into sleep.

When he woke up next, only his partner remained at his side. Looking toward where Jo had been he heard Illya answering his unasked question.

"Waverly sent her on the African assignment. She said to tell you that she would speak to you when she returns."

"Is she still blaming herself?"

"You know how we are. We all try to figure out what we could do differently when someone we are working with is hurt. I think it more about the fact that she did not tell you about Baskov."

"She didn't know he was alive. Besides that part of her life was before she joined UNCLE. I am sure we all have things from our past that we do not want to share."

He gave Illya a look that said that he knew the Russian also had many secrets he didn't share. Through as he thought about it, maybe it was easier for all of them that way.

A small frown played on Illya's lips. "Perhaps to stay sane, we need to keep some things to ourselves."

"Perhaps, but I'll always be here if you need to talk. So how long before you can spring me from this place and I can get back to work?"

Dr. Towers walked in answering before Illya could.

"If you actually do as ordered, you can go home with help in three or four days. However, as for work, expect at least two weeks before even desk duties, and another month for fieldwork. However, if you disobey doctor orders, you'll stay here for at least a month."

Napoleon gave the doctor the most sincere smile he could and held up three fingers in the scout salute.

"Scout's Honor doc, I'll follow directions."

"We'll see. For a start, Mr. Kuryakin you need to leave. The patient needs to gets some more rest and no discussion of work when you visit. Is that understood?"

Both men gave a quiet yes before the doctor left.

"Sneak me in some files when you come back so I've something to do," the CEA suggested.

"Do you want to get struck in here for a month? Dr. Towers was not kidding. Surely you can wait a few days."

Knowing Illya was right, he withdrew his request and turned his attention to the cute nurse who came in to give him a sponge bath.

"On second thought, maybe I can find other things to keep me busy for the next few days."

Illya rolled his eyes. "Just remember you do have commitments." He warned as he left, "And a broken leg will be the least of your concerns if you break them."

….

The African assignment was completed in less than a week and Jo now stood outside Napoleon's door worried about the outcome of this meeting. She had found a note on her desk asking her to stop by at five that evening.

Thinking about ignoring it, she decided it was better to get this over. She didn't blame him for wanting to end the relationship. He had been seriously hurt because of her, and she had kept the marriage a secret.

Knocking on the door, she heard him bumping around the apartment with his cane. He opened the door a large smile on his face.

"Come in, I've been waiting for you. Supper will be on in a few minutes. I made all your favorites."

Taking her coat, he directed her toward the kitchen. Jo sat at the table watching him move slowly around the area. He was in a walking cast and she could see that he was in pain.

"Sit down, I'll get the food," she said.

"That's okay, it ready." With that, he transferred the food from the oven to the table. He placed a dish before each of them and grabbed the wine out of the refrigerator.

Talking constantly, Napoleon tried to pull Jo into the discussion. Instead, she moved her food around the dish not eating.

"Jo?" he said putting his fork down taking her hand. "You're not at fault. If it hadn't been me, it would've been someone else. Pyotr was crazy. He hated everyone and everything. I don't blame you. I'm sure there will be other secrets that can hurt us. We need to talk to each other when they arise so that we can help one another. We can't solve the problem unless we let each other in. I promise to try my best."

"But he did this to you because of me. I can't forgive myself when I can see how badly you are hurt."

"Heck, this isn't the first time or the last. Besides, I can use the vacation. Especially if you get some time off. You mean everything to me and I would do it over again if needed." Then he started singing.

_"You're all I got to get me by_ __You're my soul and my heart's inspiration_ _Without you baby what good am I_ _What good am I__

Baby, I can't make it without you And I'm, I'm telling you honey You're my reason for laughing, for crying, For living and for dying-

\- Righteous Brothers - (You're My) Soul And Heart's Inspiration (1966)

Jo leaned over and kissed him causing the singing to stop.

"If you promise to cease singing, I promise that I will stay right here."

Napoleon laughed, "Sounds like a deal to me."

With that, she attacked her food, making him smile to see her happily eating.

After supper, the two snuggled under the covers on the couch with music playing softly in the background, wine in hand.

"Are you supposed to be drinking that?"

"Now Jo, don't you start. It actually dulls the pain, so who needs pain pills. I only have one regret."

"And that is?"

"That I can't take you into the bedroom and show you how much I care."

"Well I can think of a few other things we can do." She said taking him into her arms, leaning him back against her, nibbling his ear and neck.

Holding one another, the two agents spent the night watching the fire burn while living for the moment.

 

 


End file.
